1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lane keeping control method for vehicles, and further relates to an apparatus thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for calculating a torque for the lane keeping of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lane keeping assist system (LKAS) receives lane information and vehicle position information from a lane detecting camera that is mounted on the vehicle, and generates a steering torque for preventing the lane departure of the vehicle in order to thereby assist the travelling of the vehicle.
More specifically, the lane keeping assist system may control a steering device of the vehicle such that the vehicle travels along the travelling path in the lane by using lane information that is detected by a front camera. Alternatively, the lane keeping assist system may detect the lane departure of the vehicle by using the lane information, and may make a control to prevent the lane departure of the vehicle by controlling the steering device.
However, the driver may control the vehicle through the manipulation of a steering wheel even when the lane keeping assist system of the vehicle is in progress. In this case, a steering torque calculated by the lane keeping control device and a steering torque generated by the driver may overlap each other.
In addition, when the steering torque of the driver and the steering torque generated by the lane keeping assist system overlap each other, the driver may feel the steering heterogeneity due to the occurrence of a steering torque that is different from the steering torque intended by the driver.
Such steering heterogeneity may result in a movement of the vehicle that is different from the driver's intention for steering the vehicle, so the possibility of inducing accidents may increase.